


Final Exam

by SeiShonagon



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Gen, Post-episode s01e04 A Feast of Friends, Psychic Abilities, Self-Destruction, Self-Preservation, Threat of psychic attack, Training, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of anger, John does something stupid. Fortunately, Zed has actual self-preservation instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Exam

**Author's Note:**

> I love the trust and bonding in the recent TV episodes, but it seems to me there's some space for how the characters got from point A to point B. In particular, I noticed that Zed and John suddenly started touching each other's bare hands recently. This is my take on how they might have had to get to that point.

In the quiet aftermath of cleanup and mourning and hangover after Gary’s death, Zed asked Chas if she had thrown away her chance to learn what she needed from John Constantine.

Chas, half-reassuring, half-warning, said, “When John’s angry at you and not just at himself, you’ll know.”

It wasn’t until she was faced with John’s bare hands, extended for her to grasp, and with his eyes, challenging, cruel and self-destructive in equal measure, that she understood those words.

It was then, by turning away, refusing that fight, making the right decision for both of them, that she earned John’s trust.


End file.
